Please , come back to me
by Ka Chi-on
Summary: Sejak kematian Lucy , Natsu bertemu dengan anak Maid dari keluarga Lucy. Keiwi. Ternyata , Keiwi bukanlah anak biasa melainkan dia adalah Fairy Tail yang bisa memutar waktu dan membawa kembali orang yang telah tiada. Apakah yang akan terjadi!
1. Losting you

Natsu menaruh bunga Mawar putih diatas makam Lucy. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang masih membanjiri kelopak matanya. Matanya telah memerah karena teralalu sering menangis.

"Baru kali ini , kau merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat menyakitkan ?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang berdiri disampingnya dengan 1 bucket bunga Lily di tangannya. Natsu menoleh dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali lagi memandang nisan Lucy yang berbentuk Malaikat , sama seperti nisan ibunya. Anak yang sekitar berumur 12 tahun itu berlutut dan menaruh bunga bawaannya. Matanya sayu memandang nisan Lucy.

"Baru kali ini kau sadar akan tindakkanmu yang membuatnya pergi dari dunia ini , kan ?" Tanya anak itu sambil sedikit terisak. Natsu mengretakkan giginya dan memandang anak kecil itu marah.

"Sudah! Cukup , Keiwi! Kau sudah puas mengganguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Kata Natsu marah. Keiwi memandang Natsu dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau senang akan kematiannya kan ? Kau senang karena tak ada yang memaksakan hatimu untuk bersamanya kan ? Kau senang karena kau bisa bersama dengan Lisanna kan , BENAR ?" Kata Keiwi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membentak Natsu.

"Siapa bilang , HAH ? kau tahu dari mana akan perasaan ini ? Perasaan yang selalu mencambuk hatiku kau tahu dari mana ? Kau..." Belum selesai kata- kata Natsu , Keiwi telah lebih dahulu menepisnya.

"Kau tahu darimana juga perasaan Lucy yang selalu berdoa untukmu setiap malam ? Kau tahu darimana juga...Perasaan dia di hari kematiannya ?" Kata Keiwi meninggalkan Natsu sendiri di makam hanya diam dan memandang nisan Lucy kembali dan matanya pun sayu kembali dan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Ma..Maa..Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..maafkan aku , Lucy"Katanya dengan gemetaran dan memegangi handband buatan Lucy.

_ Siang berganti malam , Natsu pulang kerumahnya dimana Happy telah menunggunya. Entah kenapa kejadian 4 hari yang lalu itu masih melekat di benaknya.

CLACK. Suara pintu dibuka. Happy telah tidur terlebih dahulu karena kecapek-an . Natsu tersenyum lembut. Dia menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah Happy yang telah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

_-FLASHBACK-_

'DEG!' 'DEG!' 'DEG!'

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Semoga firasat burukku tidak menjadi nyata.

"kasihan sekali…"

"ada apa ini? Bunuh diri, ya?"

Firasatku semakin kuat. Kakiku bergetar, mataku terpaku pada kerumunan orang di depanku. Lucy… semoga bukan kau…

Aku menerobos kerumunan itu. Langkah demi langkah, detak jantungku semakin kencang, semakin tak terkontrol. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajah ku.

Seketka itulah, saat aku berhasil ke tengah kerumunan…

"LUCY!" Mataku segera terbelalak. Kedua lututku terjatuh ke tanah, bergetar tak karuan. Wajahnya pucat pasi… Aku memeluk jenazah Lucy yang terbaring kaku. Menghapus busa putih dari ujung mulutnya. "L-lu-lucy… jangan… tinggalkan aku... JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Aku menangis, aku berteriak. Aku merasa sakit yang luar biasa di hatiku. Kini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Lucy telah pergi. Lucy-ku…

Gadis itu kini berada didalam peti. Matanya terpejam penuh kedamaian. Disekujur tubuhnya tertabur bunga indah berwarna putih. Aku menatap wajah porselennya yang indah tanpa cela. Tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang sedingin es. Kemudian ku membelai rambut pirangnya yang tak lagi berkilau.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pasrah. Ku beranjak pergi dari peti itu menuju pedupaan. Kemudian ku meletakkan bunga mawar putih didepan fotonya, yang ceria dan bersemangat. Mataku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya di foto. Hatiku tertusuk. Hatiku terajam. Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha menggetarkan pita suaraku untuk mengatakan hal terakhir yang ingin ku katakan padanya. Perasaan yang terus ku pendam. Perasaan yang selalu ku simpan dalam lubuk hatiku.

"Lucy… apakah kau tahu… aku mencintaimu?. Bukan maksudku pula untuk mengkhianatimu. Bukan maksudku pula untuk melakukan itu dengan Lisanna dihadapanmu" Lalu aku pun beranjak pergi dengan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAH..hah..hah..hah.." Natsu terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Hatinya sakit tak karuan mengingat kejadian itu. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil air di atas meja lalu meminumnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menaruh gelas itu kembali. Aku... taku mau mengingatnya lagi. Kata Natsu dalam hati.

Tok...Tok..Tok... suara pintu diketuk. Natsu bergegas membukanya dan mendapati Lisanna ada si depan pintu. Dia berlari kearah Natsu dan memeluknya. Tapi Natsu tak membalas pelukan Lisanna itu.

"Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu,Natsu. Sejak 4 hari yang lalu kau selalu menghindar dariku. Kau ini kenapa ?" Tanya Lisanna pada Natsu.

"Tak apa." Kata Natsu dengan Expressionless. Dia melepas pelukan Lisanna dan berjalan keluar tanpa sedikit kata pun untuk Lisanna.

"NATSU !. Belum pantaskan aku menggantikan Lucy dihatimu ?" Triak Lisanna pada Natsu. Natsu hanya diam membisu.

GREB

Lisanna memeluk Natsu dari belakang. natsu hanya diam dan melirik kearah Lisanna.

"Kau milikku , Kau milikku, Kau milikku." Kata Lisanna. Natsu mulai jengkel dan berbalik kearah Lisanna. Tanpa peduli lagi akan perasaan Lisanna Natsu langsung membentaknya.

"APA? Sudah puaskah kau membuatnya pergi dari dunia ini selama-lamanya ? Dia... TAK TERGANTI! Walaupun itu harus dirimu !" Kata Natsu dan kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih lama Natsu ! Dia hanya menggantikanku sementara aku tak ada!" Teriak Lisanna. Natsu menoleh padanya dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Lisanna.

"Aku tak tahu ... siapa Lucy. Aku hanya tahu.. Dia mewarnai hariku melebihi dirimu." Kata Natsu dan kemudian meneruskan langkanya ke arah Guild.

"Apa..yang..dia..katakan.." Kata Lisanna sambil menagis.

(NASTSU POV.)

Tak seharipun aku bisa melupakannya. Meski sudah kuhibur diriku dengan berbagai Quest yang menyita waktu luangku. Keenangan yang indah bersamamu selalu menghantuiku. Apalagi saat kuingat dirimu disampingku dan membuatku tertawa. Setiap detik , setiap menit , setiap jam , Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku karena akulah yang menjadi lasanmu untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Senyum polos yang selau kau lemparkan padaku membuatku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi . Bukan bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanyalah orang yang penuh kesalahan, membiarkanmu pergi tanpa pamit padku.

Inginku bunuh diriku ini untuk menebus rasa bersalah terhadapmu dan bertemu denganmu disana. Lucy , baru kali ini aku merasa sekehilangan ini. Sungguh menyiksa batinku.

"KEIWI!" Kataku dan mataku melihat kearah gadis berusia 12 tahun yang duduk di depan rumah Lucy sambil memeluk sebuah kotak merah besar.

"Kak Natsu. Aku mau bicara denganmu." Katanya singkat. Aku membuang muka darinya dan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ini soal Kak...Lucy" Katanya sedikit bergetar. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan berkata sedikit terisak.

"Ikut aku.. Kak" Lalu dia menarik tanganku dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Berharap dia memberiku informasi tentang Lucy.

Phew! Seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Ini baru Chapter 1 udah panjang ...

BY THE WAY PAKE BUSWAY... Review ?

Arigatou!


	2. Your Last Gift to Me

Keiwi menariku dan membawaku ke ladang bunga mawar yang berada jauh dari pusat kota Magnolia. Keiwi melepaskan tanganku dan memberikanku kotak merah besar yang sedari tadi ia peluk itu.

"Ini , titipan dari Kak Lucy sebelum dia meninggal." Lalu dia menyerahkan itu padaku. Aku membukanya dan mendapati syal warna merah berpadu dengan warna kuning.

"Dia.. membuatnya sebelum hari ulang tahunmu tiba. Dia menyelesaikan itu dalam waktu 1 minggu sebelum hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi kau malah membuat dia menangis. Dan.. Pergi" Kata Keiwi. Aku mulai menitikan air mataku. Keiwi menatapku dengan tatapan tak tega.

"Ini.. ada surat untukmu darinya" Kata Keiwi sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna biru. Aku mulai membacanya dan tertegun..."

~ Natsu , Selamat Ulang Tahun , ya. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat mengenalmu selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Bukankah itu menyenagkan ?. Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu ? Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat menemukanku di keadaaan seperti itu. Terima Kasih. Ini ada syal buatanku. kuharap kau menyukainya.

Love: Lucy ~

"Aku ... maafkan aku , Luce!" Kataku sambil meremas surat itu dan jatuh berlutut. Keiwi mengelus pundakku sebagai arti aku harus bersabar akan kejadian ini. Aku ingin beremu denganmu sekarang.. Lucy , maafkan aku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF ! Komputerku error... TtoTT...

Chapter 2 jadi singkat banget TtoTT

Any way .. Review ?


End file.
